Her
by niley4eva2012
Summary: There are no names in this story due to the fact it's really about me and a girl that I really like and maybe in love with. But consider it Liley and you can have "me" be Miley and "her" be Lilly if you want, or vice versa. Hope you take the time to read, it is a short story! One-shot.


**Hey all! Thanks for checking out this short story I wrote in a matter of a few hours to a friend. But this is like free writing form, I did not go back and edit it. It is what it is and just whatever came n the moment of my head is what is written here. I wrote this having a specific person in mind. I do hope you enjoy and I hope in the future I can have time to write more stories! Peace out.**

I'm at her house. I can't believe it. This was the night. I could feel it in my bones I had loved her from when i first met her two years ago. This was our first date since we met for the first time tonight but I knew. I knew something was gonna happen bound to happen. We had already seen each other. But this. This was gonna be for the first time in person. And it was going to be perfect. So she brings me to her apartment. It's still fresh in my mind. Our date. Our date we had planned for two years finally had come true and now. Now was the exciting part after I got out of her car she had grabbed my hand sparks flew. Something I had not experienced until then. It was just almost two perfect to be true. She led me up the front steps. Even though I was older I was newer to this idea. I had been tempted to be with other women but they just weren't the ones. She was gonna be my first kiss. My first true love and my first time with a female after almost 10 years of being curious. So I felt the younger role the younger person even though age wise I was older. I couldn't believe that this was happening myself. I had fallen for her. So damn hard. So she brings me to her front door. I ask her if we will be alone tonight all night. She says yes her sister is at her boyfriends place. And so I nod my nerves just starting to get to me. It's crazy. The second time I've fallen in love over the internet. Only this time I knew she was real. And she was probably going to be completely mine after this. She asks if I'm ready I nod confidently I've wanted this for a bet long time she then pulls me hard to her body and she kisses me passionately and dizzyingly. My senses went into overdrive. My body shook. My heart beat sped up to triple what it's supposed to go my body started to sweat and suddenly I felt my pussy ache tingly for her. Only her. All other people and places and stuff just went out of my head and just focused in the kiss. It was amazing as she kissed me long and hard but sweet. Her hands cupped my faced and whatever strength I had I held her body as tight as to me as possible. I knew I could find true love again. Finally we managed to break free. For one thing I think we both needed to breathe. We were already huffing and puffing. And it was only the beginning of the night...She smiled as did I when we pulled away but only our heads. I still was gripping her tight. She was still holding my face and we were just in the moment then. Staring at each other love seeping through my eyes to her my heart transferring to hers, but it was broken when she took a deep breath let go of me as she grabbed my hand from her body and went into the apartment. She asked if I wanted anything to drink. I said her. She had stopped in her tracks and turned around kinda shocked but suddenly smiling, we had just eaten after all I don't know why she had asked that but she did. She twirled her finger asking me to come to her I did so not even looking at my surroundings who cared when the only thing I really cared about was her. I followed her to her bedroom and we walked inside.. It was time. So then she goes behind me and shuts her door as I walk and sit on her bed nerves really starting to kick in now. This was the first time in person with a female. First time it'll be live and not just pictures. First time it'll be REAL. I was more nervous then excited, what if she realizes she really doesn't like me in this way I will be crushed. I love her. I've loved her for a long time now.. And that love has grown over two years. I can't live anymore if she doesn't love me back in the same way. I look up and suddenly she's there kneeling in front of me she has concerned expression on her face. She must have been watching me and my confusion. I blush, I don't want to ruin this night so I smile trying to make the best of it. She doesn't believe me, over two years she knows when I lie in my facial expressions and so she brings her hand to my cheek and strokes it not saying a thing but holding me, and then she leans in closer and and kisses me on the lips passionately, but there's a taste of hunger in her passion. i could tell she was horny for me. But it was horniyness at all. I think it was love. No it WAS love. I knew she loved me. I will find out later when the day she fell in love with me was but for now. It was all about our passion of lovemaking we were going to do. She was my first woman kiss and I sure hope she was going to be my last. I smile in the kiss. It's so perfect. So pure.. Ahh love. I was madly in love with her. She then lets me go and we pull apart. She stands up and holds her hands out and she lifts me up off the bed and then suddenly im pushed back onto the bed on my back. Next second she's completely on top of me kissing me everywhere my eyes, my lips, my neck. I gasp suddenly turned on then I was before at her aggressiveness. Well it looks like she'll be leading tonight. She focuses on my neck sucking and licking and I'm moaning. No guy in my life had given me much pleasure, nothing to how much she was turning me on and it was wonderful! She says to me I'm so damn fuckng sexy and her talking just turns me on even more. I'm even more aware of the fact that one of her knees is inbetween my legs and rubbing against my pussy. I reach for her shirt. I want that off. Now. She gets the hint and shaves it off surprising me by also taking off her bra. I gaze at her lovely breasts as they hang low perking up already to me as if waiting for my open mouth to reach them and suck them. I lean up and she sits back as i grab them in my hands. Not wanting to be rude I look up at her eyes, her precious eyes as I hold her breasts and I tell her how amazing she is she smiles in knowing and nods as if to confirm it was okay for me to explore. She was my first after all. I gaze at her boobs and look at them. I had only really ever held my own and hers seemed so much more amazing. I twist them around in odd places probably, but she is getting warm down below I could feel it as she was sitting atop my legs and I save her nipples for last. The most precious part of the breasts and I tweak them playing with them. Watching them rise and fall every few seconds. I then feel brave and I lean in to suckle on her left one, this move here turns me on even more as I can't believe I'm finally satisfying my curiosity and it is so amazing! Feeling her nipple on my tongue and my teeth is so amazing feeling I felt like a baby as I watched her face as she smiled down upon me. I couldn't break eye contact as I sucked on her for who knows how long. They suddenly she pushes me back and rips my shirt apart. Whoops...need to sew those buttons back on my button up shirt, luckily I had warn the shirt with snaps and then she slides off the tank top from underneath coming to my bra. At this point I'm probably soaking. Then she takes off my bra and stares right at my chest. She just stares as if frozen. Yeah I think she likes them. She may have seen pictures but like me, the real thing was so much better. She quickly looks up at me and looks back down. I encourage her to go ahead. And then she places her hands on them and my senses go into over drive. When men had placed their hands on me it had been forceful and aggressive, but she did not. And she played with them and it felt wonderful, almost as if I could orgasm right then and there. I think I know exactly what she was feeling now when I was playing with hers. I went to grab her boobs again but she moved my hand away saying it was her time, they'll be plenty more time at a later date. She sucked on them played with them rubbed them she was so thoughtful in what she did to me and God did it feel so amazing. I closed my eyes and my thoughts of her were streaming through my head. She was rubbing one and suckling another and every once in awhile she switched always giving both plenty of attention. Soon i felt her start kissing lower and lower both hands on both my breasts but her lips was going down my midsection my bellybutton to the top of my jeans and soon I could feel hot breath on my pussy. She chuckles taking note that she could feel the warmth of my pussy radiating through the jeans. I giggled blushing and extremely turned on at this point. she rubbed my back my stomach and rubbed my body all the way down to my jeans clasps. She then released those and I felt a cool rush of air as I realize she is taking not only my jeans away but my underwear too. At this point its not just coolness I feel anymore, I'm even more turned on. Once my pants and undies are off I get in a dominant moment and I take off her pants and underwear off as fast as I can. Then I gasp. Her pussy is so sexy and shaven and so beautiful! I quickly look at her and then force her on her back on the bed. She really didn't have a chance to look at my pussy, but I didn't really care about myself at that point alls I wanted to do was pleasure and make her orgasm my name. I then went down on her face first and I sucked on her clit. Damn was she leaking! She was so beautiful and flamed up ready for me I sucked on her and realized immediately that I loved her taste so much! She tasted so amazing! And soon I realized that I could handle the smell of her, with the guys I was with I couldnt think to mouth taste their dicks, it grossed me out, because the first guy had forced himself in my mouth and choked me out. But with her, I realize I think I really had been a lesbian since I was born. Soon she was moaning and groaning and occasionally thrusting. I then licked my way down slowly and started sticking my tongue in her hole. Damn she tasted so good! I couldn't believe on our first date we were having sex. No. This wasn't sex, this was love. This was making love. I sucked her and thrusted my tongue she had so much juices come out I was shocked in myself how much she really had. I felt myself grow warmer than possible at that thought. I then pulled back away and sucked on my fingers right where she could see me and then I put them in her hole. She gasped and moaned my name and I only smiled as I took my other hand and played with her clitorious. She was loving it, she was breathing heavily gasping my name every few seconds. I myself was holding back an orgasm just from pleasuring the love of my life. I started moving faster and faster rubbing her clit more and more. I don't think she knew how much she could take because suddenly I felt her spasm against my fingers as she released quickly I pulled out my fingers and sucked on my hands and then I leaned up to kiss her. She kissed me back passionately and tasted herself on my lips and smiled then breathing and saying it was my turn as she flipped the both of us over and she started to go down onto me. At first she just stared at me as i watched her. My first time with a female. Since all the guys were assholes only cared about themselves. My personal virginity was going to be taken by her tonight, if not physically, emotionally. She then surprised me not going face first but fingers. she pushed two of them in me. Since I was already soaked it was easy for her to but damn did it feel good! I almost released right there it felt so amazing! She slowly pushed in and out all the time watching my face, I just watched her back, but then it really started to feel good so I shut my eyes in pure bliss. I almost went on edge as her other hand started rubbing my clitorious slowly. I was extremely sensitive there, oh boy, any second now and I could release. I told her this but she told me it was okay, she rubbed just a little faster and I did just that and released already. But then she kept going and it was feeling even better. I then felt her add a third finger and also she brought her mouth to my clit and it felt oh so Amazing! I felt her tongue move along my clit and I moaned her name outloud loudly. Usually I was quiet in bed, but she made me be loud. Shivers went down my back and in pure pleasure. She kept going at it sucking and pulling in and out. she then moved faster and faster replacing her mouth to my whole then sliding out all three of her fingers. She then started rubbing my clit hard and fast. I begged for more, I was tingling all over and I wanted to release but I wanted to feel this happiness as long as I could and she moved faster and harder. I couldn't help myself I screamed. Loud. Probably woke up the neighborhood but I didn't really care. She then giggled, taunting me and saying I wasn't allowed to release until she said so. I groaned. Great I was a submissive now. She then rubbed harder and faster and I held my breath trying to think of anything but the fact I needed release, nothing worked. Because my mind was on her, my love, my life, man I hope she became my wife. Then I felt it. Cloud 9, I started seeing stars and just whiteness and I knew I was gonna release I begged out loud for her so I could release, since I was so high up I barely heard her, but I did nonetheless and I released. Hard. And as I came down from my high I noticed her face was right there awaiting my juices as she sucked me dry as occasionally I would thrust coming down from my high. I was sweating profusely and my heart beat was racing more than if I had run a marathon. And after she sucked me dry she brought up some blankets and snuggled around me. I snuggled up into her, our breasts were next to each other and I was wrapped up in her, our legs intertwined in each other. And in this moment not only did i finally know what true pleasure felt like, but knew for a fact that I was indeed a lesbian, never a man the best part was, she was my first woman, and it had been amazing the first time around. She then sleepily said to me, "I have a question..." Then she paused waiting as I anxiously awaited what she was about to say. "...Will you marry me?..." I said: Yes.


End file.
